Final Fantasy Almanach:Clean Up of the Month
Dies ist die Projektseite des Clean Up of the Month. In einigen kurzen Abschnitten könnt ihr hier erfahren, welchen Zweck das Projekt hat und wie es ablaufen soll. Jeden Monat wird durch eine Abstimmung mit vier zur Auswahl stehenden Artikeln einer als Clean Up of the Month bestimmt. Die Vorschläge können hier hinterlassen werden und die eigentliche Abstimmung findet hier statt. Dieser Artikel soll anschließend innerhalb des laufenden Monats von allen Nutzern des Wikis bearbeitet und aufgemotzt werden. Die Leitung des Projektes wird Katzii übernehmen und jeder Nutzer wird darum gebeten bei diesem Projekt mitzuhelfen. __TOC__ Kommentare (Beispiel) Der Abschnitt Handlung zu Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ist noch nicht ausreichend ausgebaut. Die Zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Story-Kapiteln sind nicht schlüssig. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 16:48, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ---- In der Tabelle könnt ihr euch für einen oder mehrere Abschnitte eintragen. Unterschreibt dafür mit eurem Namen (~~~~) neben der jeweiligen Aufgabe/ des jeweiligen Abschnitts in der Spalte "Angenommen von:". Somit macht ihr kenntlich, dass ihr daran interessiert seid, den Abschnitt aufzumotzen. Wenn ihr meint, dass euer Abschnitt vollständig ist und ihr mit eurer Bearbeitung fertig seid, tragt bitte folgende Vorlage in die Spalte "Status" ein! Nun müsst ihr leider erst einmal warten, denn der Projektleiter oder ein Stellvertreter überprüfen nun eure Bearbeitung und bestätigen diese oder erklären sie für noch unvollständig. Folgende Vorlagen werden dafür in der Spalte "Status" eingetragen: für "vollständig" und für "unvollständig". Wenn eure Bearbeitung bestätigt wurde, ist alles okay und ihr habt eure Sache sehr gut gemacht; ist das jedoch nicht der Fall, so wird in den Kommentaren unter jeder Tabelle eingetragen, was an Inhalt noch gewünscht wird oder geändert werden sollte. Sobald ihr die gewünschte Änderung vorgenommen habt, tragt ihr wieder die Vorlage in die Status-Spalte ein und wartet erneut auf die Entscheidung des Projektleiters. Sofern ein Clean Up vollständig aufgemotzt wurde, wird der Projektleiter dies in der Zeile "Dieser Clean Up wurde abgeschlossen und bestätigt:" mit seiner Unterschrift vermerken. Gleichzeitig wird es in der Überschrift zum monatlichen Clean Up eingetragen, sodass ihr sofort seht, dass dieser Artikel erst einmal nicht mehr bearbeitet werden muss. Neu gewählte Clean Ups werden dann zukünftig in der Rubrik "Schwarzes Brett" auf der Hauptseite angezeigt und kurz darauf auch auf dieser Projektseite hinzugefügt, sodass ihr euch wieder für Bearbeitungen an den Artikeln eintragen könnt. Jeder abgeschlossene Clean Up hingegen wird in den News gepostet, sodass die Besucher unseres Wikis auch sehen, woran wir alle gearbeitet haben. Als Belohnung und Anerkennung eurer Bearbeitungen wird der Projektleiter außerdem Benutzerboxen erstellen und sie nach eigenem Ermessen an fleißige Mithelfer verteilen. Mitmachen lohnt sich also! ;) Allgemeine Hinweise Ich möchte noch kurz anmerken, was ihr beachten solltet, wenn ihr einen Abschnitt bearbeitet oder überlegt, ob ihr ihn annehmen möchtet. Einerseits möchte ich speziell erwähnen, dass Bildergalerien wirklich nur relevante und aussagekräftige Bilder beinhalten sollen. Wir müssen nicht alles abbilden, wenn es keinen ersichtbaren Zweck erfüllt. Gleichwohl ist es wichtig die Bilder ordentlich und korrekt zu betiteln. Bitte verwendet keine englischen Titel oder eine Kombination aus Zahlen, die den Inhalt nicht wiedergeben kann, und achtet beim Hochladen der Bilder darauf, dass sie in eine Kategorie einsortiert werden. Für den Abschnitt Etymologie bzw. Trivia merke ich ebenso an, dass dieser nur erstellt werden sollte, wenn es wirklich etwas Erwähnenswertes zu berichten gibt. So, nun aber genug von dem Vorgeplänkel, sucht euch einen Abschnitt heraus, habt Spaß beim Editieren und freut euch über jeden Abschnitt, den ihr gelungen herausgeputzt habt. ;D |} Clean Up of the Month - Juli 2014: Zanarkand Kommentare Zur Orientierung: Halloween Town. Ist zwar ein Kingdom Hearts-Artikel, aber das Prinzip bleibt ja gleich. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:20, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe ja nun im letzten Jahr die meisten anderen Ortsartikel zu FFX (zumindest für diesen Teil) ein klein wenig erweitert und hatte dort als Gliederungseben immer noch "Örtlichkeiten" drin - einen Punkt den ich insofern immer interessant fand, da er konkret den Ort und nicht nur die dort stattfindende Handlung behandelt. Aus diesem Grund, aber auch der Kontinuität wegen, wäre ich dafür auch in diesem Artikel einen entsprechenden Abschnitt einzufügen. :Außerdem stellt sich mir folgende Frage: Wir haben den Artikel Yevon Dom - der befindet sich in den Ruinen von Zanarkand und ein wesentlicher Teil der Handlung, die in den Ruinen stattfindet, spielt im Inneren des Doms. Gehört dieser Teil der Handlung nun in einen entsprechenden Abschnitt im Artikel Yevon Dom oder in den entsprechenden Abschnitt im Artikel Zanarkand? 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 17:39, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich kann darin in diesem konkreten Fall leider keinen wirklichen Zweck erkennen, denn was befindet sich in Zanarkand außer dem Blitzballstadion und dem Dom? Und, sind sie interessant genug, um etwas dazu schreiben zu können? Ich bin da etwas skeptisch, ehrlich gesagt. Vielleicht könntest du genauer erklären, was du da gern stehen sehen würdest? — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:42, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, das wird chaotisch, ich sehe schon (dank sei dem Doppeledit!) - und ja, außer der Straße und dem Dom (der vermutlich - betrachtet man die Architektur und den Standort) das ehemalige Blitzballstadion ist, gibt es dort natürlich in der Tat nicht viel. Allerdings steht sonst streng genommen gar nichts zum Ort an sich im Artikel - wie ich schon sagte, der Grund, aus dem ich das damals aufgenommen habe. Und diese Aussage gilt dementsprechend natürlich auch für einige andere Ortsartikel und den entsprechenden Abschnitt, den ich dort verfasst habe - das kann man für überflüssig halten, ich halte es aber eher für gründlich. 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 17:50, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ach weißt du was? Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt und dass ich mir je Gedanken dazu gemacht habe. Entschuldige die Umstände - wenn du willst, kannst du die entsprechenden Kommentare wieder entfernen. 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 19:32, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du das Thema jetzt nicht mit mir diskutieren willst, aber es ist deine Entscheidung und das akzeptiere ich. Lass mich noch folgendes zu dem Grundthema unserer Diskussion sagen: Warum es den Artikel Yevon Dom überhaupt gibt, kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Da müsstest du dich ggf. an den Autor wenden. Meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel überflüssig, da ich denke, dass das was dort steht auch ruhig im Artikel Zanarkand stehen kann. Ich würde aber auch nicht für einen "Örtlichkeiten"-Abschnitt plädieren, da der Aufbau/Besondere Gebäude o.ä. des Ortes eigentlich meist schon in der Einleitung abgefertigt werden. Sollte die Einleitung dadurch zu lang werden, dann sehe ich kein Problem darin einen eigenen Abschnitt für solche Örtlichkeiten anzulegen, aber bei Zanarkand kann ich es mir derzeit noch nicht vorstellen, sorry. Ich hoffe du kannst jetzt verstehen, warum ich bisher dagegen bin. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:39, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month - Juni 2014: Superboss Kommentare So, diesen Monat gibt es wieder einen Sammelartikel zu bearbeiten. Grobe Orientierung bietet der Sammelartikel Finaler Bossgegner. Grundsätzlich möchte ich jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass darauf geachtet wird, die einzelnen Superbosse nicht zu ausführlich zu beschreiben. Dafür sind die Gegnerartikel vorgesehen. Hier jedoch sollte nur kurz auf die wichtigsten Fakten des Gegners Bezug genommen werden. Ich denke da so an den Fundort und eventuelle Voraussetzungen, die erfüllt sein müssen, um ihn zu treffen. Ist aber auch immer ne Einzelfall-Entscheidung. Ach ja und ein Bild pro Gegner wäre auch wünschenswert. ^^ Nun denn, viel Spaß! ^^ — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 16:44, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich finde, die Abschnitte XIII und XIII-2 sollten noch besser gegliedert werden. Im Moment ist es dort eher so: Gegner1-Link, allgemeine Erklärung, Gegner2-Link, spezifische Erklärung. Bei KH oder FFX wurde das besser gelöst. Nero Valentine 15:00, 3. Jun. 2014 (UTC) @Flüstergras - FFV: Ich bin grade etwas beim Kontrollieren der Abschnitte und habe gesehen, dass die Amis auch Enuo (in der GBA- und App-Version) als Superboss ansehen. Wie siehst du das? — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:07, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Die Amis sehen ja auch Hades als Superboss... ;-) Aber mal Spaß beiseite. Enuo ist von seiner Stärke und seinen Fähigkeiten her ungefähr mit dem finalen Gegner Neo Exdeath zu vergleichen, wenn er nicht sogar noch etwas schwächer ist als der Baum. Im Versiegelten Tempel lungern außerdem noch andere Bosse rum, die ich persönlich stärker finde als Enuo – darum hab ich ihn am Ende nicht als Superboss in den Artikel eingetragen. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 10:18, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Alles klar, dann lassen wir das so, wie du das bisher geschrieben hattest. War mir da nur nicht sicher, weil ich von FFV ja bekanntlich auch wenig bis keine Ahnung habe. Aber danke für die Rückmeldung. ^^ — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:30, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) @Einleitung: Die Amis haben auf ihrer Superboss-Seite ein Bild eines ausgewählten Gegners in die Einleitung geklatscht, und ich finde, dass sowas bei uns auch nicht verkehrt wäre. Mit so einem bisschen Text, gefolgt von einem ELLENLANGEN Inhaltsverzeichnis sieht der Artikel auf dem ersten Blick nämlich wenig einladend aus... Zwei Fragen also: Wollen wir auch ein Bild dort haben? Und wenn ja, von welchem Gegner? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 11:35, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich sehe das genauso wie du: da muss ein Bild her. Ich hätte auch ne witzige Idee dazu^^ Nächsten Monat geht es in Clouds Top Ten ja um Superbosse. Ich würde daher vorschlagen, dass wir ein Bild des dortigen Gewinners benutzen (und bis dahin irgendeinen Platzhalter vorab reinsetzen, damit das nicht so lange warten muss). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:48, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Nett wäre es doch, wenn man, ähnlich wie auf unserer Hauptseite mit den zufälligen Zitaten und den "Wusstest du schon, dass ..."-Fakten, ein zufälliges Bild eines Superbosses gezeigt bekommt :) Das ist mir gerade so als Gedanke gekommen, ob/wie man das jedoch in der Praxis umsetzen kann, weiß ich nicht ^^ --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:54, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::@Cloud: Mit ginge das sicher, wenn man damit leben kann, dass ein Bild evtl zweimal auf der Seite zu sehen ist - einmal in der Einleitung und einmal im entsprechenden Abschnitt. Jedoch muss ich sagen, dass mir persönlich Gunnis Idee besser gefällt. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 17:06, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Also ich finde Gunnis Vorschlag auch gut und wir können das gern so machen. Ansonsten hätte ich es euch überlassen, welches Bild da hingeklatscht wird, da es mir letztlich einerlei ist. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:07, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) @all: Bitte dran denken beim Bearbeiten der Abschnitte auch Bilder einzubinden! Es kann immer mal sein, dass ein Nutzer den Namen eines Superbosses nicht im Gedächtnis hat, sich dann aber an den Bildern orientieren kann. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:07, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) @Final Fantasy X-2: Also ich hab mich echt bemüht, aber die neuen Superbosse in FFX-2 werden leider von keinem deutschen Let's Player bisher herausgefordert und auch eine simple Google-Suche hat nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg geführt. :/ Wer da helfen kann, darf sich gerne bei machen und die fehlenden Gegner ergänzen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:24, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich denke, nicht alle Einträge im englischen Wiki sollten übernommen werden. Bei FFT liest sich die Beschreibung für mich eher, als sei das ein gewöhnlicher optionaler Boss und nicht ein Superboss. Bei Tactics Advance erkenne ich in der englischen Beschreibung normale Gegner, die aber nach dem finalen Bossgegner erst erscheinen. Das allein reicht mir nicht aus. Ich schätze es ist Auslegungssache, weil die Grenzen nicht sehr scharf sind. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:05, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Also was die Richter in Tactics Advance angeht, stimme ich dir zu. Die scheinen wirklich nicht den Titel Superboss zu verdienen. Eher Zusatzboss. Aber der Gegner aus Tactics scheint nicht ohne zu sein. Daher würde ich ihn gerne drin lassen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:06, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) @Bildergalerie: Ich hab jetzt mal nur für die größeren Abschnitte Bilder rausgesucht, da bei Abschnitten von einem oder zwei kurzen Sätzen eine große Bilderflut nicht so toll aussieht. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:26, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month Mai 2014 - Zidane Tribal (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Und wieder haben wir einen Hauptcharakter, der aufgemotzt werden soll. Als grobe Orientierungsmöglichkeit kann hier der Bartz Klauser-Artikel eingesehen werden. Nur zur Erinnerung. ;D Viel Spaß wünsche ich! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:14, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) :@Cloud - Abschnitt Musik: Ich habe mal als drittes Musikstück You're Not Alone eingefügt. Das Theme lässt sich in meinen Augen genauso mit Zidane verbinden, wie Maybe I'm a Lion mit Squall. ^^ Deshalb hab ich das auch noch mit eingebunden, also nicht wundern. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:00, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month April 2014 - Biggs und Wedge (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare So, neuer Monat, neuer Clean Up! Dieses Mal wollen wir aus den Artikeln Biggs und Wedge einen gemeinsamen Artikel machen. Das hängt damit zusammen, dass sie eben fast immer (wenn nicht sogar wirklich immer) zusammen auftreten und keiner von beiden eine überdimensional große Rolle einnimmt, die einen eigenen (und dementsprechend kurzen) Artikel rechtfertigt. Daher werden die beiden eigenen Artikel nach Abschluss des Clean Ups zu Weiterleitungen auf eben diesen Artikel umfunktioniert. Ansonsten verhält sich alles genauso, wie schon bei Ifrit. Sofern die Informationen, die in einem Abschnitt aufgeführt würden, umfangreich genug sind, kann natürlich ein einzelner Artikel erstellt und bei dem Abschnitt gesondert verlinkt werden. (siehe in dem Artikel die Abschnitte zu FFVI und FFVIII). So, das war es soweit von meiner Seite. Ich wünsch euch und mir viel Spaß beim Editieren! ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:56, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Warum sind der Obergefreite Mumpschwitz und sein Kollege dabei, obwohl ihre deutschen Namen gaaaaaaanz weit von Biggs und Wedge entfernt sind, die zu lang geratene Wache und die zu kurz geratene Wache aber nicht? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:04, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die beiden aus Final Fantasy XII stammen. Also einerseits sind sie drin, weil ich weder allwissend, noch perfekt bin und mich daher bei Spielen, die ich nicht kenne erstmal nur auf die Gliederung der Amis stützen kann. Weiterhin gehört beispielsweise XII zu den Spielen, die nicht so mein Gefallen gefunden haben und ich mir daher solche Details wie Namen von irgendwelchen Nebencharakteren auf lange Zeit nicht einpräge. Da ich einige Fakten somit nicht mehr oder überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen oder beurteilen kann, verlasse ich mich auf Hinweise aus der Bevölkerung Community, die sich bei solchen spezifischen Dingen besser auskennt als ich. Gibt ja immer genug Leute, die Spiele gut finden, die mir widerum nicht gefallen und das ist auch gut so. Mit meiner Begründung sollte sich also die Frage nach den beiden Wachen aus FFIX erledigt haben. See ya! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 15:10, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und rumgefragt, aber bei Tactics Advance gibt es die Namen Biggs und Wedge nicht in der deutschen Version. Ich denke, wir sollten das eher rausnehmen, weil es mir als zu geringwertig erscheint, wenn wir schreiben, dass das in der englischen Version so sei. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:53, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Außerdem halte ich die Behauptung, B&W bei den Shops aus FFXIII stünde für Biggs und Wedge für viel zu spekulativ, zumal im Shoplogo kein Hinweis auf die beiden zu sehen ist und es einfach nur zwei Buchstaben sind, die eigentlich für ALLES stehen könnten. Ich sehe hier keinen Bezug zum Thema und würde auch das nochmal überdenken. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 07:05, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) @Tactics Advance: Zumindest Biggs existiert in der deutschen Version. Ich kümmer mich drum. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 07:40, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::@FFXIII: Hast schon recht Norte, das ist etwas wenig. Ich nehm's raus. Danke für's Aufpassen! ;) (Sorry Cloud >.<) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:49, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month März 2014 - Esper (Dissidia) (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Ich habe den bisherigen Inhalt der Seite bereits in die Tabelle eingepflegt, jedoch sind die Daten nicht vollständig bzw. nicht eindeutig genug. Daher wird es Bestandteil der Aufgabe sein, zu prüfen, ob die bisherigen Daten korrekt sind. Wenn jeder sich da ein paar Esper raussucht, dann sollte das fix gemacht sein. Falls es bei einigen Espern, wie Shinryu, keine zweite Form gibt, so ist die Zeile aus der Tabelle zu entfernen. Weiterhin wäre es gut, wenn neben dem Kapitel als Fundort auch noch angegeben wird, wie man die Esper erlangen kann. (Bsp: Rundenbonus VP +?) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 13:55, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month Febuar 2014 - Bartz Klauser (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Clean Up of the Month Januar 2014 - Schwarzmagier (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Gleich mal eines vorweg... in diesem Artikel soll es ja um Schwarzmagier direkt gehen und nicht um die Schwarzmagie an sich. Daher zweifle ich, ob Final Fantasy VI wirklich einen Abschnitt in dem Artikel haben sollte. (Ebenso FFVII, FFVIII, FFXII usw. mit den bisherigen Texten.) Meiner Ansicht nach, rechtfertig der bisherige Text den "Auftritt" nicht, ich bitte jedoch um weitere Meinungen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:22, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :In VIII hat ein Schwarzmagier nen Cameo (bei den menü-internen Anleitungen zu Triple Triad ist da im Hintergrund irgendwo einer abgebildet), ansonsten stimme ich dir zu. Nur weil ein Charakter Schwarzmagie einsetzen kann, macht ihn das noch lange nicht zum Schwarzmagier und solche Schlussfolgerungen wie "In dem Spiel können Charaktere Schwarzmagie einsetzen. Das macht sie doch zu Schwarzmagiern. Rein in den Artikel damit :D" sind grober Unfug. Das hat nichts in diesem Artikel verloren. *im derzeitigen VIIIer Abschnitt das Wort Schwarzmagien les* Dx :Ich war übrigens so frei, die Chocobo-Titel unter einem Abschnitt zu vereinen. Denn mit Croma gibt's da ohnehin einen wiederkehrenden Schwarzmagie-Charakter (ähnlich der Weißmagierin Shirma) und das, was man sonst noch so sagen kann, passt da auch noch locker mit drunter. Hoffe, das geht ok. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:42, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, dann darf FFVIII drin bleiben. Habe den Abschnitt in der Tabelle hinzugefügt zwecks Erweiterung. Deine Änderung bezüglich der Chocobo-Spiele ist auch in Ordnung. ;) Übrigens werde ich mich bei diesem CU etwas zurückhalten zugunsten einiger KH-Artikel und hauptsächlich der Fortsetzung meines Walkthroughs. Das ist mir im Moment sehr wichtig und daher möchte ich da etwas mehr Zeit investieren. Nur zur Info an euch. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:11, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Final Fantasy Almanach